Is It Love?
by Charm12
Summary: Short on shot thingie, dedicated to meh friend Anya, set 6th year RR!


I'm sad really, I didn't even find this in my folder until like…5 minutes ago and I wrote it like what? I year ago! Anyway enjoy!

My friend Anya REALLY likes Remus(like really, it's actually a bit scary) and asked me to do a songfic about her and her Remus of course being the talented writer that I am I came up with an idea immediately-snorts heard in backround-

James: it took you 8 days to write this! SHUT UP POTTER! Your ruining it :K anyway here it is, hope you like and don't forget to review oh and I'm reallllllllllllllllllllly sorry Sincerity-pats sincerity- maybe I could write one w/ you and Remus too….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was a Saturday night, and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was full of music and laughter,(a/n cheesy but I didn't know how to start) a dance was happening that night and there where only two people left without a date…

"Come on Moony you've been asked to dance 36 times just say yes already," pleaded a 16 year old boy with messy jet black hair and hazel eyes in deep blue dress robes.

"If I want to dance with them I will Prongs," came the irritated response of Remus Lupin; he was wearing long red dress robes that didn't look exactly new. "James lets go," Lily said exasperated, plucking at her light green dress robes. Her almond shaped green eyes looked up at James expectantly and her flaming red hair was up in a messy bun.

"Coming," James sighed running a hand through his hair and with a last glance at Remus who was leaning against the wall, departed with his date.

"We have a student who wishes to sing a song at this wonderful ball so please welcome Anya Bollia," the headmaster Dumbledore said his light blue eyes twinkling.

A girl with lightly curled brown, redish hair, golden skin, and hazel eyes walked onto the stage wearing light orange robes. "this is for Moony," she muttered before beginning to sing. "Moon-wait a minute," Remus said his eyes falling on Chloe who had just walked over.

_Got an angel at my bedside  
Watching over me tonight  
Smiling from a photograph  
And everythings just right  
Been dreaming of you before  
And now it's true _

"Charm…" Sirius said slowly turning to glare at Chloe. Chloe looked back at them innocently through brown eyes, her crimped blonde, pink streaked hair fell down her back and onto her light lavender dress robes. "You told her didn't you," James said accusingly walking back over.

"Umm…come on Padfoot lets dance," Chloe said quickly grabbing Sirius by his arm and hauling him off.

_My heart is beating just for you  
Baby I wanna know  
Is it love?   
Is it love?  
Is it why I fall everytime you call?  
Is it love, really love? _God she's pretty Remus found himself thinking as his eyes strayed onto Anya.

_When you say it's forever  
Is it love?  
Is it love?  
That I'm breathing  
When I dream of you tonight  
_ "Why have I never seen her before," Remus muttered to himself. "Because your ignorant." Chloe responded matter-of-factly. "Go _away _Charm," Remus said through clenched his teeth.

_Tell me how can I imagine  
Something brighter than your eyes  
No-one ever came this close  
You made me realize  
Been dreaming of you before  
And now it's true  
_

Remus's eyes strayed from all the dancing couples: James and Lily, Chloe and Sirius, ever _Peter_ was dancing with someone…wait that wasn't a girl _EW _not natural ew ew ew ew ew

_My heart is beating just for you  
Baby I wanna know  
Is it always gonna be  
Will you always care for me  
Is all that I want  
All that I need  
Is it all I ever hoped for  
Baby.._

Anya held out the last note then hopped of the stage, blushing furiously. Almost in a dreamlike trance Remus walked over. "I liked your song," he said quietly. "Thanks," Anya muttered, A moment of silence passed before Remus asked in a voice barely above a whisper "Do you want to…err…" Anya smiled at him "Wanna snog?"

Remus laughed and nodded and they left the room and weren't seen for the rest of the evening.


End file.
